El Milagro de Un Ojo
by Zero-0017
Summary: Eto, como un ghoul criado en los barrios bajos del distrito veinticuatro, era cierto que ella no recordaba a su madre; pero sabía rumores e historias sobre ella. Sabia del "milagro".


**_Notas de la Autora:_**

 _Siempre termino los retos por los pelos. Y esta ocasión he hecho mi primer fic de fandom de Tokyo Ghoul. Por eso espero que el resultado quedara más o menos decente._

 _Así_ _que sin más le dejo lo que resulto._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Tokyo Ghoul son propiedad de Sui Ishida.

 **Aviso:** Este fanfiction participa en el  Reto Temático: Pensamientos Maternales, perteneciente al Foro Anteiku: la cafetería para los fans de Tokyo Ghoul

 **Nota:** Los acontecimientos narrados en este fic son del tiempo cuando Kaneki fuera secuestrado por el Árbol Aogiri.

 **Palabras:** 1,077

* * *

 **.**

 **El Milagro de Un Ojo**

 **.**

 **.**

Eto estaba en lo alto de un edificio, meciendo sus pies adelante y hacia atrás, como si quisiera caminar en el aire. Su túnica de color morado oscuro y su pañoleta con flores estampadas se mecían con el viento. Ya caía la tarde, y el cielo empezaba a tornarse de un color rojizo.

Ella miraba a las personas pasar a sus pies, abajo, a lo lejos. Fijaba su vista en un pequeño parque. Notaba a las personas paseando, a empleados regresando a casa después de un cansado día de trabajo, a perros siendo paseados con sus correas al cuello, a parejas enamoradas caminando despreocupadamente y robándose besos, a pequeños niños divirtiéndose en los diferentes juegos del área recreativa; e incluso miraba a las madres cuidando a sus pequeños hijos en sus carriolas…

Todos despreocupados. Ajenos a la existencia de los ghouls.

Recargo sus codos en sus rodillas y sostuvo su rostro con las palmas se sus manos abiertas. A veces los seres humanos hacían cosas interesantes. Entre ellas las madres resaltaban de una manera peculiar. Muriendo incluso por sus hijos.

Eto era un ghoul. Y como todo ghoul se alimentaba de carne humana. Carne humana que procedía de seres humanos. De los cuales a veces resultaban ser madres. Humanos que siempre eran hijos de alguien.

«Que interesante» Ella pensaba.

Sonreía divertida e interesada debajo de las vendas que cubrían su rostro. Como un ghoul criado en los barrios bajos del distrito veinticuatro, es cierto que ella no recordaba a su madre; pero sabía rumores e historias sobre ella. Sabia del " _milagro_ ".

Su milagro: _Ella misma_. Un ghoul de un ojo.

Eso hacia el asunto de las madres aún más interesante. ¿Por qué arriesgar tu vida de ese modo?

Era bien sabido por los ghouls y por humanos estudiosos, que la procreación entre ambas razas es muy poco probable. Ya que dado caso que la madre sea una ghoul, el embrión en su vientre será confundido con alimento por su cuerpo y devorado; mientras que en el caso de que la madre fuera una humana, está no le podría dar los nutrientes necesarios al feto para su formación, a excepción de que…

Eto dio una risita.

«Eras muy inteligente ¿verdad mamá? Que astuta»

… a excepción de que la madre humana cometiera canibalismo.

Esta vez, Eto se carcajeo.

«¡Que interesante eras mamá!»

Tatara le miro impasible, aún ante los gestos extraños e infantiles de Eto; él sabía que era mejor no decir palabra o preguntar sobre lo que sea que su pequeña compañera estuviera pensando.

La pequeña figura vendada se levantó de su sito, estirando sus manos como si se acabara de levantar y estuviera desperezándose, para después sacudir su túnica.

 _Ukina._

Así le habían dicho que se llamaba su madre.

Claro, su madre; que haciendo alarde del tan afamado instinto maternal había hecho todo lo posible para que su nacimiento fuera posible. Aun en contra de toda expectativa, le había dado a luz. E incluso había muerto en un intento desesperado de que su hija – _ella_ \- sobreviviera.

Aunque repasaba el pensamiento en su mente muchas veces, no comprendía del todo el porqué.

«¿Por qué lo hiciste mamá? Cuéntamelo. ¿Por qué diste a luz a un medio ghoul? Tú podías haber tenido un lindo y cálido niño humano, un bebé normal. ¿Por qué lo defendiste? Si tu pequeño bebé era un ser carnívoro a pesar de todo, un devorador de humanos. ¿Por qué moriste por ese bebé? Tú podrías haber sobrevivido, si me hubieras abandonado. »

«¿Era… porque me amabas? »

Era triste y gracioso a la vez. Trajicomico.

El pensar que había sido amaba era para echarse a reír, porque ella nunca se había sentido amada. Y era triste que a pesar de que le habían amado tanto, ella no conocía ese sentimiento. ¿Y cómo conocerlo si había crecido en el mundo más cruel conocido sobre la Tierra? En el mundo de los ghouls.

" _Comer o ser comido."_ Simple y conciso. Ese había sido su mundo hasta ahora.

Ella no conocía en carne propia la calidez del amor maternal. El ser cargado con cuidado, como un objeto preciado. El que te cuenten historias por la noche antes de dormir. El de ser llevada al colegio por las mañanas y ser recogida más tarde. Caminar junto a mamá para hacer la compra. Ni poder ir a dormir con mamá cuando se tiene una pesadilla. Ser abrazada, besada y protegida con amor.

Esas eran cosas de humanos para ella. Y definitivamente Eto no era uno de ellos, o no completamente al menos.

Mientras pensaba en eso, caminaba dando pequeños pasitos junto a Tatara; dirigiéndose a la guarida del Árbol Aogiri. Donde le esperaba un regalo: _Su Kaneki Ken_. Sonreía de gusto al saber que por fin le vería, que le tendría en frente para inspeccionarlo, para conocerlo. Al menos esta vez Yamori le iba a complacer con la única pertenencia que ansiaba.

Otro ser parecido a ella. Otro ghoul de un ojo.

Parecido pero completamente diferente, esa era la peculiaridad que tanto le emocionaba. Ya que Kaneki Ken era su opuesto en la mayoría de sus aspectos. En especial que "Él" había sido criado con humanos. Y fue en principio uno de ellos.

«Me intrigas, Kaneki. ¿Cómo es un ser humano que se transforma en ghoul por medios artificiales? Apuesto a que te desconcertó muchísimo darte cuenta de tu nueva naturaleza. ¿Te sientes aun humano, o ya aceptaste tu lado ghoul? Eso me da mucha curiosidad de saberlo. ¿Te gustaría volver a ser un frágil humano? Bueno, si tuvieras la oportunidad. Aunque probablemente sea imposible. ¿Te sientes culpable al comer carne humana? Cuéntamelo.»

« ¿Te has sentido amado? Quizá por tu madre, o tal vez ¿por Yoshimura?»

Apretó sus pequeñas manos en un puño ante ese último pensamiento. Debía admitir que también odiaba un poco a Kaneki, que desde que había renacido como ghoul había recibido todo el apoyo y protección de Yoshimura. Le había criado como si de un hijo se tratase.

¡Pero él no era su hijo! Sino ella, Eto. Aquel bebé medio ghoul que abandono en las alcantarillas. Se suponía que como su hija a la que debía de cuidar y proteger era a ella. Que debía de morir por ella de ser necesario. Pero...

«Papá. Ese día, nos abandonaste a las dos. A mamá y a mí. »

Y ahora tendría frente a ella al querido hijo adoptivo de Yoshimura.

Otro medio ghoul.

Kaneki Ken.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer. Espero y no sea el primer y ultimo fic que escribo de Tokyo Ghoul.**

 **Hasta luego.**


End file.
